


Bound/Spellbound

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the DMHG LDWS 2012 Challenge, Challenge 3, 100 word Drabble.<br/>Prompt: Flourish & Blotts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bound/Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DMHG LDWS 2012 Challenge, Challenge 3, 100 word Drabble.  
> Prompt: Flourish & Blotts.

_Shouldn’t have come._ Draco squeezed her book as Pansy whined incessantly. _No, shouldn’t have brought_ her _here._ Ignoring his wife, Draco ogled the throng of fans gathered to see the author, war heroine, brightest witch of their age. 

His enigmatic lover. 

He stood back, watching as she flashed her smile to them all, neglecting him. Disgruntled, he made to leave. However, Hermione caught his eye. Like a siren’s call, a dark gleam in her eyes held him fast. A ravenous yearning squeezed Draco’s heart, tinged with despair. It was impossible to resist, the ache never-ending and raw.

Draco was spellbound.


End file.
